<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crimes of Passion by diazbuckleysworld</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220257">Crimes of Passion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazbuckleysworld/pseuds/diazbuckleysworld'>diazbuckleysworld</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>9-1-1 on Fox, Crime Scenes, M/M, Protective Eddie Diaz, Worried Eddie Diaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:27:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazbuckleysworld/pseuds/diazbuckleysworld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie is a cop and he has to work closely with Buck who works at the medical examiner's office. Can they solve the case together? Eddie finds he likes Buck, but is Buck the killer? Eddie needs to solve the case before time runs out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan “Buck” Buckley &amp; Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Eddie walked through the doors for the third time that month. It seemed that he had been going there more often then not these days. He shouldn’t have been surprised, being a homicide detective and all. The bodies started showing up out of nowhere. The first showed exactly one month earlier. </p><p>Thomas Hart. Executive of his own business. Very rich, very good looking. He had lacerations to his back. The cuts weren’t deep which led Eddie to believe that they had nothing to do with the actual death of Mr. Hart. When he spoke to the medical examiner he confirmed his suspicion. Hart was stabbed in the abdomen multiple times which led to his demise. </p><p>The next victim, Scott Howard. 28. Rich playboy who lived in a mansion. He was also very handsome and had the same lacerations on his back. His body was found a week after the first. </p><p>Eddie was on his way in to see the third body. He was a little worried at how quickly the bodies started showing up. His boss was thinking about bringing in the FBI, but they only had two bodies before this one. Now they had a serial killer. </p><p>Eddie smiled at the new tech as he walked over to Earl. Earl had been helping him out on the case, but it looked like he needed more help. </p><p>“Hey there Eddie.” </p><p>“How are you, Earl? What do you have for me today?” </p><p>The tech came spoke instead, “Charles Wright. 29. Lacerations to the back and abdomen.” </p><p>“Thanks, Earl.” </p><p>He chuckled, “I’m Buck.” </p><p>Eddie smiled shaking his hand and introducing himself. Buck walked over to Earl and looked down at the body. </p><p>“Buck will be taking over for me while I’m on vacation.” Earl smiled, “I’m finally taking the wife to New Orleans.” </p><p>“Very nice.” Eddie smiled, “I guess Buck will be helping me out then.” </p><p>“Of course.” </p><p>“Please tell me you have been able to figure out what the lacerations are on the back.” </p><p>“Not yet.” Earl sighed. </p><p>“Damn.” </p><p>Buck took a closer look at the lacerations. He frowned as if they held some secret, but then as if something clicked he moved to the opposite end of the body and looked down. Eddie watched him curiously. </p><p>“It’s a symbol.” Buck said softly. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Yeah…” Buck replied, “It looks like some sort of circle. The lines in the middle I can barely make out. It’s like he did them with a smaller knife. Or a needle.” </p><p>“A symbol of what though?” Eddie questioned. </p><p>“Aren’t you the cop here?” </p><p>Eddie chuckled, “Is there a way to see what it is?” </p><p>“Maybe. Give me until the end of the day.” </p><p>“I dunno where you found him Earl, but I like him.” Eddie smiled, leaving them to their work. </p><p>A few hours later Eddie got a call from Buck. He informed him that he figured out what the symbol was. Eddie rushed down town with a camera in hand. </p><p>“Is that a pentagram?”</p><p>“No…” Buck smiled, “It’s an inverted pentagram.” </p><p>Eddie raised and eyebrow, but continued to examine the symbol. </p><p>“What’s strange is it’s not really a bad thing. It means independence, personal power and accomplishment.” Buck cleared his throat before continuing, “It can also mean sexuality.” </p><p>“Hmm, and you just happen to know this?” Eddie chuckled. </p><p>Buck smiled, “Not really. I looked it up. I got curious. It looks like the person who put it there had an instrument to make the circle. Unlike the actual pentagram marks which were a little more hesitant and done with a different instrument. Like a pin or needle as I said before.” </p><p>“Interesting.” Eddie answered. </p><p>He finished taking pictures, he looked up at Buck who was smiling. </p><p>“You’re enjoying this aren’t you?” Eddie asked. </p><p>“Yeah. I like helping cops. I wanted to be one, but I thought I could help more people this way.” </p><p>Eddie smiled, “You are definitely helping.”</p><p>“So, why do you think this guy is doing it?” </p><p>“Not sure. Maybe the person thinks these men flaunt their sexuality. Or they have just gained independence from the killer.” Eddie quipped. </p><p>“That could be. Maybe he was an ex-boyfriend or even girlfriend. Could be a woman.” </p><p>Eddie sighed, “Looks like I have some investigating to do.” </p><p>Eddie turned to leave when Buck stopped him. He wanted to be involved in the cases. Buck was curious about the killer. It didn’t help that Eddie was attractive. </p><p>“Well, maybe after you do some research we can hang out and go over it.”</p><p>Eddie raised an eyebrow, “You wanna be involved in the case?” </p><p>“Well, yeah. I wanna help.” </p><p>Buck seemed like a decent guy. Eddie was actually happy to oblige, besides he figured he could use all the help he could get. </p><p>“Sounds good. I’ll let you know.”</p><p>“Here take my number. Ya know, in case you need it.” Buck whispered. </p><p>Eddie took his number and walked out. He shot Buck a quick text when he got back to the station. He was trying to find a connection between the victims a few weeks later when Buck called him. </p><p>“Diaz.” </p><p>“You need to get down here right away.” Buck blurted. </p><p>“I’ll be there in five.” </p><p>When Eddie arrived he immediately went over to Buck who was examining another body. </p><p>“I think this is another one. Stab wounds to the abdomen and the abrasions on the back. Same as the others. Ryan Wilcox. 29.” </p><p>Eddie groaned, a fresh body wasn’t a good thing when he hadn’t established a connection. He looked from the body and then back towards Buck. </p><p>“What else did you find?” </p><p>“I’m glad you asked.” Buck shut off the lights and held a blue light over Ryan’s wrist. There was some sort of mark there. </p><p>“I don’t get it how does this help.” Eddie inquired. </p><p>“It’s for a bar.” Buck smiled, “It’s on sunset. A gay bar. All the victims have it.” </p><p>“You are a genius.” </p><p>Buck grinned wider, “I mean I guess.” </p><p>“I could kiss you.” </p><p>“You could…” Buck replied. </p><p>“Uh-” Eddie chuckled, “Was that out of line?”</p><p>“No. But, maybe you could take me out first.” </p><p>Eddie laughed, “I’ll check out this club and then maybe tomorrow we can grab something to eat on your lunch.”</p><p>“That sounds great.” Buck smiled. </p><p>The next day Eddie stayed true to his word. He had gone to the club first, but there wasn’t much to go on. The bartender remembered the last victim and the first one. However, he couldn’t account for the others. Eddie thought he was withholding information, but he couldn’t prove anything. He hung out with Buck and kept him updated with information. He liked Buck a lot. Since he became  a detective he didn’t have too much time for dating. </p><p>He and Buck got closer over the next few weeks. The case ran cold after that because it was like the killer just stopped, or so they thought. About a month after the last body was found Buck called him with another. </p><p>“Maybe the time means something. It seems like a pattern.” Buck sighed looking down at the latest body. </p><p>“I thought about that. I think since two of the vics were at the gay club. I think your theories could be correct about the sexuality or the new found independence. Could be an ex-boyfriend. I’m gonna start there.” </p><p>“Great. I’ll let you know if I find anything else.” </p><p>Eddie walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, “I’ll see you later.” </p><p>Buck watched him leave. He enjoyed spending time with Eddie he really liked spending time with him. Buck contacted Eddie later and told him that they should probably check out the gay club again to see if the latest victim had gone there. He agreed and picked him up after he left the station for the day. </p><p>They entered the club together, but Eddie told Buck to hang back while he questioned the bartender. It was the same guy he had seen the last time, Charlie. </p><p>“So, have you seen him or not?” Eddie asked. </p><p>“Yeah, he was here. A few nights ago.” Charlie sighed, “He had a friend.” </p><p>“Can you come down to the station to get with a sketch artist?” </p><p>“Yeah I can do that, tomorrow.” </p><p>“Great just ask for me.” Eddie smiled, turning away. </p><p>“Your friend might know him. He was here the same day.” Charlie said. </p><p>Eddie turned back to Charlie, “What?”</p><p>“The man you came in with. He was here that night. Sat at the bar. I saw him. Spent some time talking to him. He is actually pretty cute.”</p><p>“Buck was here?” </p><p>“Yeah. For a few hours.” Charlie said. </p><p>Buck never mentioned to Eddie that he had gone to the club. Was he just curious about the killer? Did he know something Eddie didn’t? Why had he been at the club? It made Eddie review the situation at hand. Buck wanted to be involved in the investigation from the beginning. He almost inserted himself. That was suspicious. Eddie thought it could just be curiosity, but he wasn’t positive. </p><p>He thought about it more after he dropped Buck off that night. Could Buck be the killer? Eddie was at a loss. He had no clue. He didn’t really know that much about Buck. No one really did. He transfer from PA. Not even Earl knew him. And he did transfer right before the murders started. He decided to contact the police in PA to see if there were any bodies there.</p><p>He had been avoiding Buck, until he couldn’t anymore. Buck called him that night and asked him to go over to his house. Eddie told him he would. At first he didn’t know how to act, but Buck knew something was going on. </p><p>“What is it?” Buck asked, “I know something is wrong. You can hardly look at me.” </p><p>“It’s nothing. I’m sorry, I’ve just been busy.” </p><p>Buck frowned, moving closer to Eddie so their thighs were touching. He moved to kiss Eddie, but Eddie pushed him away. </p><p>“Why were you at the club?” he asked angrily, “The bartender recognized you.” </p><p>“I-Is that why you’re mad?” Buck laughed, “I just went to see if I can get more information. You kept saying that you suspected of Charlie lying…so-” </p><p>“So you went to help out?” </p><p>“Yeah. Is that bad?” Buck questioned. </p><p>“Is it you?” Eddie asked, “Are you killing these men?” </p><p>“A-Are you insane?” Buck cried, “You think I’m a killer?” </p><p>“I-Well, are you?” </p><p>Buck sighed, “You need to leave.” </p><p>Eddie walked out pushing past him. He thought he possibly overreacted, but Buck didn’t do much to make him believe he wasn’t the killer. Buck was too smart for his own good and realized too late who they were actually looking for. A few days later Buck tried calling Eddie, but he didn’t answer. He should have answered. Eddie should have apologized. He thought he’d have plenty of time for that, but he didn’t know that things were changing and the killer took his next victim.  Eddie really should have answered his phone. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Buck woke up in some sort of basement. He looked around frantically for an escape. All he remembered was going back to the club. Charlie was acting strangely. Almost like he was interested in Buck. He kept saying that he reminded him of someone. The next thing Buck knew was he tried to call Eddie. That’s when it happened. Someone came up behind him and put a rag with chloroform over his mouth. Buck knew he was in trouble as soon as everything went dark. Buck tried to move around the basement quietly, but the door flew open.</p>
<p>“Oh, good. You’re awake.” Charlie smiled.</p>
<p>“Why are you doing this?”</p>
<p>“Because he left me.” Charlie murmured.</p>
<p>“Who?”</p>
<p>“Thomas. My ex. We were supposed to get married.”</p>
<p>“Look Charlie.” Buck sighed, “Please just let me go.”</p>
<p>“I can’t do that.” Charlie cleared his throat, “I’ll be back at feeding time.”</p>
<p>He groaned, but kept looking around for a way out. He found his phone on the table, but it wasn’t charged.</p>
<p>He wasn’t feeling very good about the situation. Meanwhile, Eddie tried calling Buck’s phone. He hadn’t heard from him in a few days, so Eddie decided to go to see Earl.</p>
<p>“Hey, where’s Buck?”</p>
<p>“I actually haven’t seen him in a few days.” Earl sighed.</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s unlike him. ” Earl said, “He’s usually early. But he hasn’t even called.”</p>
<p>Eddie was worried. He called Buck ten times but each time the call went to voicemail. He immediately went to Buck’s place. He knocked a few times before he decided Buck wasn’t home. He called him one last time and left a message. </p>
<p>Over the course of the day, Eddie thought about Buck. Trying to figure out what happened. Then he remember that Buck had called him. He checked for a message, but what he heard just gave him chills. It clearly sounded like someone was there. He heard Buck make a noise, but not much else. No voices. No nothing. He decided that he would send the voicemail to his friend in the lab. Maybe they could find a sound in the background. </p>
<p>The next day at 7 am he got a call from Jason. He said that analyzed the audio recording and found something. Eddie left his house just thirty minutes later. </p>
<p>“So, I found some background noise.”</p>
<p>“That’s it?” Eddie sighed. </p>
<p>“No. There is also a voice.” </p>
<p>Eddie listened to the recording. He heard what sounded like music and then the voice Jason had been talking about. </p>
<p>“All mine.” </p>
<p>“Shit!” Eddie cried. </p>
<p>“You know the voice?” </p>
<p>“Yeah and I know exactly where the asshole works.” Eddie said. </p>
<p>Once Eddie heard the recording he decided going to the club was out of the question. He didn’t want to tip off Charlie, but he did want to spook him. So, Eddie decided to send someone else. He sent some uniformed officers in to question Charlie. Eddie figured that if Charlie was spooked it would lead him to Buck. Of course this was only a hunch. Charlie could turn out to be extremely smart. </p>
<p>When the officers came out Eddie just sighed. He waited around for a few hours, unfortunately Charlie did not leave. Once Eddie left he went to the station to see if he could find anything on Charlie, but the guy seemed clean. He knew he was running out of time. According to the timeline Buck would turn up in a few weeks. He tried to stay focused and not think about that. He didn’t want to think about Buck like that. He could not think about Buck laying on the autopsy table, but his mind was messing with him. That night he had a dream about Buck. He was staring up at Eddie from the autopsy table. He looked pale and broken. After a few minutes he opened his mouth and told Eddie how much he blamed him for this. He kept saying ‘Look what you did to me.’ He knew he had to find Buck, which is why the next day Eddie went to the club. He found Charlie flirting with a man near the bar. </p>
<p>“Oh hello.” </p>
<p>“Where is he?” Eddie cried. </p>
<p>“Who?” </p>
<p>“Buck. I know you did this. I know what you have been doing.” Eddie said through gritted teeth. </p>
<p>Charlie smiled, “Oh, Buck. He was here about a week ago. That’s your friend right?” </p>
<p>“I will find him.”</p>
<p>“Whatever you say.” Charlie winked before turning his attention toward the man he was speaking to before Eddie interrupted. </p>
<p>Eddie huffed, walking out the door. The next night when Eddie was sure that Charlie was at work he went to his house. He knew he couldn’t enter without probable cause, but he figured calling out Buck’s name wouldn’t hurt.</p>
<p>After a few minutes he expected a reply, but got nothing. Eddie was back where he started with no leads and no idea where Charlie was keeping Buck.</p>
<p>He did some research on Charlie, but nothing stood out. He seemed like a stand up guy. Eddie found out a few hours later that his family had a farm about a half hour away. He started his journey there, while he sent undercover units to watch Charlie at work. </p>
<p>Eddie couldn’t get to the farm quick enough. When he reached the farm he immediately ran toward the barn, yelling Buck’s name. He didn’t hear any response. Eddie sighed, looking around the near empty barn. This was it. This was the only lead he had, but there was nothing. Buck was nowhere to be found. </p>
<p>Eddie looked around the property. There was another structure which looked to be a small stable. He shuffled around until his foot hit some sort of handle. He crouched down uncovering a small latch and a square door. It had a big lock holding it closed. </p>
<p>“Buck!” </p>
<p>“Eddie?” Buck questioned from below. </p>
<p>“I’m gonna get you out!” </p>
<p>Eddie couldn’t believe he had found him. He hit the lock with an he found behind him. He tore the door open and found a set of stairs. Near the bottom was Buck. He was cut up and bruised, but he was alive. That’s all Eddie could think about. He rushed down to him. </p>
<p>“You’re alive.” Eddie whispered. </p>
<p>“Yeah. You found me.” </p>
<p>“I gotta get you untied.” Eddie cried. </p>
<p>He began to untie him, but what Eddie didn’t realize was that Charlie had evaded the police. He ended up down the stairs before either of them knew it. Charlie attacked Eddie, and knocked him over the head. All Eddie could hear before everything went black was Buck’s voice pleading with Charlie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Buck was still pleading with Charlie when Eddie awoke. His head hurt and all he could taste was blood. Eddie realized he was tied up, just like Buck. Charlie was standing over Buck looking down at him. Eddie chuckled behind him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What’s so funny?” Charlie asked. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m going to kill you.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Really? You sure about that?” Charlie taunted. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah.” Eddie spit, “I should have killed you.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, but you couldn’t because your precious Buck was missing.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fuck you.” Eddie cried. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re not my type.” Charlie laughed, “But he is.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Touch him and I swear I WILL kill you. It will be the worst pain you have ever felt.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Or I could kill you.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No! P-Please Charlie. I’ll do whatever you want. Just don’t kill him.” Buck pleaded. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Charlie looked from Buck back to Eddie. He smiles a bit before he turns towards Buck. He crouches down in front of him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You love him, huh?” Charlie winked. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I-Yeah I do.” Buck sighed, “Please.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Relax baby, nothing is going to happen right now.” Charlie said, “One more day.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With that Charlie rushed up the stairs. Buck knew he wouldn’t come back until it was time. He needed to tell Eddie how he felt in case they didn’t make it out of this alive. Eddie shifted towards Buck and laid his head on his shoulder. He took a deep breath and sighed. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m sorry.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“For what?” Buck asked. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“For thinking it was you. I’m an ass. I was wrong and I should have answered that day.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Forget it.” Buck sighed, “I need to tell you...Eddie, I-I love you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t say it like that.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Like what?” Buck inquired. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Like it’s the last time you will ever say that.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It might be.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Eddie sighed, “I’m gonna get us out of here.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“There’s no time. He is sticking to the time frame. I’ll be gone tomorrow.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Not if I can help it.” Eddie replied pulling a knife out of the back of his pants. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Where did that come from?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He didn’t do a good search.” Eddie laughed, “Now lets get you out of this.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Once Buck was free, they both slowly crept up the stairs. It seemed they had missed the exciting part because there were police officers everywhere and Charlie was in cuffs. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t understand.” Buck groaned. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“They followed me, I called it in before coming here. I informed them not to move in unless they didn’t hear from me.” Eddie frowned, “Now let’s get you checked out.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Eddie ushered him towards an ambulance. They checked Buck out while Eddie spoke with other officers on scene. Charlie was going away for a long time, he just hoped Buck would be alright. Buck was tough, but Eddie never wanted him to get hurt. Once Buck was ready to leave Eddie decided he would take him home. Buck didn’t speak until they arrived at his apartment. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Can we have coffee tomorrow?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Uh, sure if you really want to.” Eddie sighed. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What’s that supposed to mean? Of course I do.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I just wasn’t sure how you would feel because of everything that happened.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Buck laughed, “You saved my life. I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I also put you in danger. That day by taking you to that club.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s not your fault.” Buck said grabbing his hand, “I’ll see you tomorrow.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Before Buck left, he leaned over and kissed him. It didn’t matter that Charlie was a psycho. It didn’t matter that Eddie had thought he was the killer. None of that mattered because they were together and Eddie was certain they always would be. He drove off with thoughts of Buck in his head. He wanted Buck. Forever. Eddie finally found someone who made him feel complete. He sighed nervously biting his lip. He wanted to make Buck happy. Eddie figured he would focus on that. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>